


A Trade of Favors

by fkingpassword (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Character Development, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Minor Violence, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Reference, Swearing, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Workplace Relationship, the MC in this is more confident and flirty than usual, workplace harrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/fkingpassword
Summary: Connor just wants a simple favor at work, but you want something in return...[Old work. A humorous oneshot which I ended up expanding on into a more dramatic series.]





	1. A Trade of Favors

It was a relaxed morning at the DPD. You sat cross-legged at your administrative desk and had only just activated your computer terminal and began to sift leisurely through new files which needed your attention. While you did this, you sipped a mug of coffee, carefully so as not to smudge your lipstick. Officers were still showing up and exchanging greetings as they came into the room, or taking detours to the break room to get their own complimentary cup of joe.

Your eyes made a pass over the room to see who was on duty. The usual, tireless android cops were springing to life from where they were parked overnight. You had already seen Gavin, as he’d tried, in vain, to flirt with you at the first opportunity. Chris was in and out for patrol since the crack of dawn it seemed–guy really needed the hours what with the new baby on the way and all.

Who was missing after some time had passed, who really ought to have been there was Lieutenant Anderson and his new android partner, Connor. But there was no doubt that the former had been out drinking all night again. Poor guy–he certainly had his demons, but at least he had always treated you with some respect.

Connor would probably arrive earlier and do some poking around before sitting stone stiff in the adjacent chair from him. At least you sort of hoped he would show up soon, that way you’d have a chance to do some more ‘poking’ of your own. You’d never seen an android like him before. He was nothing like the other polite, yet rather dull personas that meandered around the station. Connor was… an _enigma._

Just as you were about to lift your drink to your lips again, a pair of feet scuffed up beside your desk from behind.

“Good Morning, Miss (L/Name). How are you today?”

You craned your neck to see just the one you were thinking about standing over you with his hands folded behind his back, his model number glowing in LEDs on his jacket; _RK800._

_“Connor.”_ You addressed him in an affectionate tone, your high heels clacking on the floor as you stood up from your seat. “Good Morning.”

He was surely a cute one, this ‘RK800.’ Why couldn’t the others be more like him? You loved his warm brown eyes in particular, and the way his dark hair was neatly swept back, with that one little lock of hair hanging into his face. He certainly had charm. If Connor was human, you wouldn’t have hesitated to slip him your phone number on the first day.

Well, what was stopping you from flirting up this android anyway? Surely not a couple of looks. The worst that could happen was that you could make some of the men around there even more jealous… and that sounded kind of fun in its own right.

You showed Connor a sweet smile as you took a couple steps up to him, leaning a little on the side of your desk. “I was just going through the usual documents. It’s funny, I was actually just thinking of you, too… How’s your morning?”

“Good. I’ve managed to convince Lieutenant Anderson to come in today. I only had to call him three times.” Connor continued to speak to you in the same friendly but monotonous tone that he seemed to use with every other staff member.

You nodded and continued to smile, but were slightly disappointed by the response–and the lack of response to your cues. Surely this wasn’t how he acted _all the time._ From what you’d heard from Hank about how he handled himself in the interrogation room and at the scene of a crime, Connor had been somewhat of a wild card.

You wondered what you could do to make him tic…

“Oh, Miss (L/Name), I also needed to ask a favor of you.” Connor suddenly added.

“What is it?”

“There is a new suspect; the HK400 android currently in cell one. I’m expected to see it again for questioning today and I wanted to review the files beforehand, but I’m not authorized to retrieve them myself. I was told that you could help me?”

You paused a moment, mouth hanging open while you processed the request. It was definitely strange to hear him refer to another one of his kind as “it.” What’s more, you were sure Connor’s question could have been far more concise than it was. Perhaps it really was nothing but ones and zeroes up in that head of his.

“Oh, well I actually–” You stopped yourself mid-sentence as an idea presented itself.

_“I can take advantage of this… Now would be a good time to try if I really want to stir him up.”_

“Actually…” You pressed your lips together. An impish grin spread across your face, and then you took another couple steps closer to Connor so that you were mere inches away and able to look directly up into those deep brown eyes of his.

Connor blinked down at you curiously and didn’t shift from where he stood.

“I’d be happy to help you, Connor. But I’d like you to do two things for me first.”

“Sure. What are they?”

You chuckled. A normal person would probably have asked before they agreed to any favors.

Batting your eyelashes just the right amount, you continued on. “Well first of all, I’d really like for you to just call me (Name). I consider you a friend.”

Connor nodded. “If that’s what you want. And?”

“And…” You shifted, peering around the android and catching specific male officers around the room in your peripheral vision at just the right time. An added bonus.

_If they weren’t looking now, they would be…_

“If you really want to look at those files-” You adopted a hushed voice. “You’ll kiss me for the next ten seconds.”

“(Name), I don’t see how–_Mmf!”_

With one hand, you grabbed hold of Connor’s tie and yanked him towards you, only catching a glimpse of his eyes jumping down to your lips before you locked him into a kiss. You tilted your head and applied pressure, finding the android’s lips softer and warmer than expected, though his body was locked up stiff. The room seemed to fall silent around you, and for half the time Connor did little to reciprocate. You thought for sure you were standing there, kissing a wall which just happened to have a pair of very kissable lips–but still a wall, nonetheless.

And then, to your surprise, you felt him lean into you more. Connor kissed you back, tilting his head and parting his lips slightly to lock them onto your upper lip. You sighed through your nostrils, resting your other hand on the outside of Connor’s uniform. It surprised you when you felt the electric signal that ran up your spine.

Coming out of it, you could hear Gavin’s cusses from a mile away, as well as a heavy set of footprints stopping in their tracks.

_ **“Ho-lee shit.”** _

A satisfied smile worked its way across your cheeks. “That was twelve seconds, Connor.”

Connor inched away, keeping eye contact with you with a rather perplexed look on his face before darting all over; to Hank who had just walked in, towards the few nosy bystanders looking up from the screens on their desks, to you again. You unclenched your fingers from the android’s tie, after which he took to straightening it again. The LED on his temple was churning yellow now.

“Can… Can I please have those files now?” There was something less sure about his voice.

“No problem… I put them on the lieutenant’s desk this morning before you arrived.”

Connor looked at you silently, furrowing his brow. He tried to read your agenda. Tried, but couldn’t. Or just didn’t understand it.

He didn’t bother to question your actions. After he walked off to join his partner, Gavin stomped over to your desk where you seated yourself again.

“So you like macking on androids now?” The man’s voice seethed while you ignored him. “That dinner offer I made you? Don’t even fucking think about it.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t.”

* * *

From the other side of the room, Connor eyed you in a curious way from his own seat.

“Lieutenant…? Why did she kiss me?”

“Listen. I have no fuckin’ clue why she would kiss your plastic ass, but I don’t need to know…” Hank started, sounding exasperated. “She’s a nice girl, but she’s also a snake, Connor.”

The brunette’s eyes floated back over to the seat across from him.

“A _snake.”_

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]**


	2. A Mind Like Mine

You entered your workplace, heels clip-clopping up to the reception desk as you greeted the freckled female android stationed there. As per standard procedure you flashed your ID just long enough for her to scan it, show you a smile, and bid you welcome by name as her programming demanded. It had been a nice couple of days off, but now you felt your energy practically drain away the moment you slipped through the plastic gates again.

You did as you would usually do, proceeding towards the break room for coffee. You’d forgotten your mug in the dishwasher at home, so a paper cup would have to do. At least the department was thinking about the environment, though that may have been too little too late.

As you approached, the sound of raucous shouting echoed through the hall. You groaned quietly to yourself.

_“Oh great, it’s that dickhead again…”_

Taking a deep breath, you assumed your best power stance and marched into the room with every intention of ignoring whatever Reed was ranting about now. It didn’t work out so well.

“You’re a tool, you hear me? _A tool. _So just do whatever the fuck I say, alright?” Gavin jabbed his finger in Connor’s face only for him to stand there, after which the officer’s eyes floated over to your direction. His lips grew into a smirk.

Connor’s eyes seemed to brighten as he saw you. “Good morning, Miss (L/Name)–”

“Well, well…” Gavin interrupted. “Look Connor, it’s your _girlfriend._ You must be happy to see her–If you could be happy, that is.” He looked at you shooting daggers at him, then back at Connor, leaning in close to his face. “Hey, how is she in bed? Did she bring you home and use you like the plastic toy you are? Did she–”

“Just leave him alone, Gavin! Connor hasn’t done anything to you.” You finally shut him up, unwilling to listen to his disgusting mouth any longer.

The cop laughed loudly. “Wow, that is so sweet! You know what? I’ll let you get back to your little romance. I’ve got _real people_ I need to deal with.”

As Gavin downed his cup and sauntered out of the break room, both yours and Connor’s eyes were on him–Connor’s gaze was a few measures more innocuous than yours.

Gavin stopped next to you.

“Oh, and… If you ever decide you want to see a real man, I’m willing to overlook your performance from the other day…”

_“Absolutely not. Goodbye.”_ You answered mentally. You didn’t want to give him any more attention than what he had already gotten today. You knew who the true ‘tool’ was here. Captain Fowler had to have been keeping him around for something or other.

“You didn’t have to step in to defend me, Miss (L/Name). Detective Reed can’t hurt me.” Connor chimed.

Maybe so… But that didn’t mean that you liked seeing him getting pushed around for nothing. You should’ve had the foresight to know that your actions would make things worse for someone other than you. If only you hadn’t been so selfish. Or at least been a little more private about your curiosity.

“Although… I do appreciate it. He was impeding my movement.”

You forced a little smile toward the android, then sighed. “Is the Lieutenant late again?”

“No, I just arrived early. I’ve already reviewed the information I need for today’s investigation. Then I was asked to run a few errands…”

Your eyebrows curled with pity. They were just using him. You looked over at the discarded cups next to the coffee machine and felt disdain. An idea popped into your head.

“Hey… I think I’d like to go for some real coffee. If you’re still waiting for Hank, you should come with me.”

Connor paused a moment, glancing out towards the work floor as he calculated a response. Then he gave a curt nod. “Sure, I should still have some time before my assignment.”

* * *

Down the street from the police department, you strided the pavement alongside Connor en route to one of your preferred coffee houses. Rather than follow behind you, he had asked where you were going and from there you presumed he had located the address himself. He looked like he knew where he was going at least, staying on the outside of you facing traffic while he stared ahead through space–his head only jerked sideways now and then when he watched for oncoming traffic. Was he was programmed with common decency, or did it just happen to be that way?

At least having Connor alert beside you, you felt like you could relax a little, and there was no need for small talk. Now if only he would slow his pace. His wide steps were getting too fast for you to keep up in your pumps.

When you came to a crosswalk that was red, you impulsively took Connor’s hand, causing him to eye you curiously while his LED turned yellow. You figured you could use him to propel yourself, or anchor him down. But it must have been a new experience for him.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Brown eyes searched your face for signs of discomfort, then down at your hand while he felt your pulse against his palm. His fingers didn’t curl back around yours liked you’d have liked, but on the flip side it was quite possibly the first hand you ever held that didn’t feel clammy.

You flashed a smile. “I’m fine.”

When the lights in the street turned green again and you stepped forward, you could still feel Connor’s eyes on you. He lagged behind for a second before you felt him grip back, allowing you to pull him along.

Inside the coffee shop, you sat down together at a round table by the corner and an android waitress swiftly took your order. Across from you, Connor leaned forward slightly in his seat. His hands were folded on the table while he examined the new environment; a low lit traditional coffee joint-turned cyber cafe trying hard to keep up with the times. There were a few odd looks from other humans in the room; namely an elderly couple whose caretaker stood by with their arms crossed in front of their bodies, ready to obey. But they couldn’t do much more than gawk, let alone stop you from sitting with your workmate.

Okay, so maybe it looked somewhat like a date. If you had asked any human man out for coffee, it probably would’ve qualified as one. You hadn’t thought it through too thoroughly, but on one hand you were alone and away from Detective Dickhead and company. And you now had a more private space to pick this android’s headcase…

You took the opportunity to scoot forward in your seat and bring Connor’s attention back to you. Though by now he could’ve probably told you the origin of each coffee bean itself.

“So, Connor… You’ve been with us for a while now, and I still don’t feel like I really know you. You should tell me about yourself.”

“About me?” He straightened up in his seat, looking somewhat surprised by the request. “Well… I’m an RK800 series prototype. I have a few unique features, such as being able to check evidence samples in real time–”

“No, no!” You cut him off with a giggle, leaving a puzzled look on Connor’s face. “I wanna know about _you._ I know you’re new and all, but you must enjoy doing something? What do you like to do? Like, when you’re not at the DPD?”

His mouth hung open. His hands slid off the table while he leaned back fully and crossed his arms. You hadn’t thought such a simple question to be so difficult. The reality of it wiped the smile right off your face.

“Well… I guess I enjoy…” Connor sat still for a while longer, his LED blinking and churning. “Oh, I know. I’ll show you something.” His eyebrows finally raised. Connor held up his index finger and you wondered what he was doing as he dug into his pocket. Then he pulled out a quarter.

It was your turn to give him a strange look. But you were quickly astounded when the android began flipping the coin in one hand and rolling it across his fingers as if he were the one to command gravity. He flicked it to his left hand without even having to look and repeated the process a couple of times, leaving you clapping your hands when he returned the quarter to his pocket. Out of the surprises Connor had up his sleeve, coin tricks were not one you expected. You would’ve dared to say he looked proud of himself.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could do tricks like that! Where’d you learn it?” You barely minded the worker who returned with your cappuccino and pastry. The sense of pride he’d had drained somewhat as he pursed his lips together.

“Actually, I… I don’t know.”

Awkward silence returned to the table. You took a moment to avert Connor’s stare and pour a few sugars into your drink. If literally anyone else had been sitting across from you in a date-like manner, you would have eighty-sixed him already. But here was this cute android man… and he was trying.

Then, out of your peripheral vision, you saw Connor lean forward bit by bit, eyes focusing in on the drink in front of you.

“I like the smell of coffee.” He added in a soft voice. Your eyes flicked up.

“Why?” You quizzed him, just aching to draw out more of the life and personality as you saw when he showed you the trick. But you were afraid the answer would be the same as the last. Connor only kept looking at you intensely as if something had sprung a leak up there in his head. Finally, you sighed and stopped him from answering.

“Connor, how come you agreed to come here with me? And please don’t say ‘I don’t know.’”

“I agreed because I believe maintaining a positive relationship with my coworkers will help me do my job more efficiently.”

You stopped with a fork halfway to your mouth before committing to take a bite.

_“I don’t know what you were honestly expecting… For him to **like** you? He’s an android, you should pull your head out of your ass and abort.”_

“Miss (L/Name)–_(Name),”_ Connor finally corrected himself. “If you don’t mind me asking; why do you treat me like another human? I’ve noticed that about you…. You’re too kind… Lieutenant Anderson says that you’re a ‘snake,’ but I can reassure you I see no similar characteristics.”

You nearly backwashed your coffee, causing Connor to almost jump up from his seat in concern. “He says _what?!”_

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything?”

Once you took another sip to clear your throat and regained your composure, you inhaled deeply, preparing to say what was really on your mind.

“Look, Connor… About what I did the other day-”

“You mean when you kissed me, right?” You wished he had said that a little quieter. “Detective Reed seemed very unhappy about it.”

Laughter burst forth from you. “Oh, yeah! That was the good part!”

“Do you find me… attractive?”

The straight question would throw you off. You blinked a few times, just to be sure you had heard him correctly. Of course it forced you to take another good look at the android again. He was kind of tall, beautiful jawline, pretty eyes, hair you would probably enjoy ruffling… not to mention you now knew exactly what it was like to kiss him–soft, maybe a little cool to the touch–but good. And suddenly you wished you could do it again and damn the consequences.

“Well, yeah…” You answered honestly, watching Connor as he tilted his head to one side. “They really made you handsome, Connor. I mean, seriously.”

_**“Oh.” **_   
In that moment, you thought you saw his face turn a tinge paler. Maybe even a light shade of blue. Was he blushing? Did androids blush?

“That’s unexpected.” He looked down, voice dipping into a tone of uncertainty which you hadn’t heard before. “Perhaps I should make a report to CyberLife to let them know my looks can be perceived as, ah… _Distracting.”_

You laughed out loud once again. “Oh, okay. And should I also tell Fowler that I’m too pretty to work for him?”

“No. I think the loss of your work ethic would be very unfortunate to the department.”

_It’s expected, but that’s okay. _You smile quietly as you sip.

“And I would miss having you around.”

It was almost immediate, as soon as he had said it; Connor’s genuine smile fading out, the look of what must have been shock upon his own face… It was almost as if he didn’t know what he was saying before he said it. A thought of his own. Unfiltered. He contemplated something, looking down at his hands folded on the table.

But you didn’t have time to dwell on it as much as you would’ve loved.

“Oh shit!” You exclaimed breathily. “This took longer than I expected. We should probably get back to work–I totally forgot I had something I needed to get done for Tina first thing!”

Jumping up from your seat, you tossed your napkin onto your plate and threw a few bills onto the table, calling to keep the change as the two of you cleared the room. What followed was a mad dash around the corner and down the street back towards the DPD. As you went you could hear a flurry of questions from behind, followed up by pleas to slow down.

“You don’t understand!” You called back between panting breaths. “Gavin likes to ride her ass for dirt on everybody and if I don’t get back there and do them right now, my life is going to get way harder! Yours too, so hurry up!”

“(Name), wait!” Connor called after you, but your heels were beating against the pavement even as you darted through the intersection. He would have no problem keeping up with you stamina-wise, but he was forbidden from jaywalking after you by a set of foreboding red letters overlaying his vision.

He managed to almost reach you once the light turned green, but you were coming up on another intersection and the warning began to appear again.

“(Name)! (Name), don’t cross! It’s not safe!”

“It’s fine!!”

You ignored him. You wouldn’t have seen the car coming that came barreling through on automatic, but Connor saw it. The driver barely had time to throw it into manual, but by the time he did it was too late. By the time you heard the screech of the brakes it was_ too late._

You whipped your head around only for an unknown force against your back to shove you forward, and your knee scraped against the pavement while you caught yourself on the ground. The car hit _something,_ but not you. You were still alive.

You gasped and rolled over to see your android friend lying on his side in front of the vehicle. You swore to yourself and stumbled as you got up from the ground, feeling a whirlwind of fear and worry drive your wobbly legs forward. You shouted at the android, seeing his hair tousled, blue blood dripping from the side of his head and evaporating. The relief took over when you propped Connor up on the ground and saw him stirring. His wound repaired itself bit by bit before your eyes.

“(Name)?” He blinked plenty of times, looking around rapidly like the world was spinning. “Are you hurt?”

Before you could even yell at him for asking such a ridiculous question damn near in the face of death, the driver of the vehicle stepped out and took a few steps towards you. And by then, Connor had already started getting up from the ground.

“Is he-” The driver corrected. “Is it okay?”

Still shaken, you allowed Connor to herd you to the side of the road on wobbly legs. “Y-yes. We’re fine.” The driver looked back and forth between you in shock themselves until they could confirm that there was no emergency.

“Oh my _God,_ Connor…” You heaved, grabbing onto his sleeves. “Are you sure you’re alright?! You just got hit by a fucking car!”

He stumbled over the curb and made a feeble attempt to grasp back at your arm. “I-I’m fine. I don’t feel pain. The sensors responsible for my equilibrium may have been rattled by the impact, but I’m not seriously damaged.” Connor blinked again and his eyes finally focused on you. No doubt he could detect that your pulse was through the roof.

“But you’re shaking… You should take a deep breath.”

You breathed one more swear and then obliged, squeezing your eyes shut. You could feel Connor’s hand enclose firmly around yours, feeling warmer than previously. Aside from that, it felt more like you were on a leash this time around.

“Let’s go, slowly. I’m sure whatever task you had can wait a few more minutes.”

* * *

When you arrived back at the doorstep of the DPD it was your turn to lag with Connor’s hand in yours, leaving him to break contact and turn to face you with a puzzled look on his face. You tried to swallow the knot forming in your throat.

“You’re still showing signs of shock.”

You chuckled in irony.

“Should I notify Captain Fowler about what happened? Maybe you can take the rest of the day off to recover.”

“No…” You shook your head. “I’d rather you didn’t. When the whole story got around about how I took you outside of company property during operating hours and then almost ended up killing myself–and you, it’d be just another thing for people to talk about. I don’t know if you understand.”

Connor paused, mouth hanging slightly open as he looked over you. “…A report of this incident is going to be sent to CyberLife automatically. I’ll be reprimanded for violating basic traffic laws, and probably be asked why I put myself at risk to defend a human life that wasn’t critical to my mission.”

_“Why is he even telling me this? Does he even know? Why is it that when I’m reckless, everyone else has to pay for it but me?”_

This being in front of you was smarter, more advanced than you. You were made of none of the same stuff; in more ways than one. And you had reduced him to something he wasn’t from the get go.

“I’m sorry, Connor. You shouldn’t keep taking the flak because of stupid things that I do. We humans are impulsive and selfish and crazy, you know… You don’t really need a mind like mine complicating your thoughts and your mission.”

To you, the solution to this was obvious.

“I am… designed to deal with these behaviors.” He tried to reassure you, for one reason or another. “I do have an unruly partner as well.”

You smiled and limped forward, brushing the dirt from Connor’s arm before giving him a brief peck on the cheek. “Thanks for what you did, even though you weren’t supposed to do it… I’m done messing around with you. I’ll be out of your way from now on, okay?”

The android watched you contemplatively. Maybe there was something he wanted to say, but couldn’t find the right verbiage. Instead, he would watch you as you entered the station as his LED cycled red. The outcome didn’t sit quite right.

A stirring thought entered Connor’s mind; _He did it once, and he would do it again._

And that wasn’t right at all.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^^]**


	3. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has had a lot to think about since being left in the dust by a certain girl. It starts to interfere with the things he should really be focused on.
> 
> [This chapter is through Connor's POV.]

“You know why you’re here, Connor.” Amanda’s voice spat. He didn’t flinch, but his eyes did, finding their way to the geometrical shapes in the stone under his feet.

He knew that voice. He knew what that tone meant. It was the sound of someone being disappointed in him, as people often were.

The mentor drew in a sharp breath.

“I have to call into question your actions earlier this week. You did some very reckless and foolish things… At around 10 AM on Monday, you exited the DPD with Miss (L/Name). Why is that?”

He was being tested again. He anticipated this one, and he had his answers prepared. Still, it didn’t stop him from hesitating. There was something about it–Standing before Amanda’s imposing figure in the zen garden… Each of these visits becoming less and less pleasant with the changing of the season.

“Lieutenant Anderson hadn’t arrived yet. I thought it might be useful to pursue a friendly relationship with her.”

Amanda’s eyebrow raised as she mulled over his answer. Connor thought had chosen his words carefully, but somehow the word_ ‘useful’ _didn’t feel right to describe (Name).

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing useful about what happened, or Miss (L/Name)’s erratic behavior.”

His mouth opened, but she continued.

“Not only did you jaywalk into oncoming traffic—a misdemeanor in itself and violation of standard CyberLife protocol—but you also risked destruction to protect a human. A situation which you would not have been in if you hadn’t left the DPD in the first place.”

His mouth still hung agape. “I… understand this was a mistake—“

_A mistake…?_ That didn’t follow his previous thoughts. Maybe it just seemed like the right thing to say; what Amanda would want to hear.

“I have access to all your memories. But you know that, don’t you Connor?” Amanda’s cold stare of disapproval ripped into him.

When did that voice become so cold? The same time the colors of the garden grew vibrant? When the trees became so… tall? When the outside ‘noises’ of the world started to reach this place? Or had he just never noticed all that until now?

He was pretty certain he knew where she was going.

“I’m saying all this because I have reason to believe that the source of your illogical behaviors is a growing emotional attachment. You know that if you continue to disobey orders—If you become deviant, I will have no choice but to decommission you.”

Connor paused and then nodded slowly. He eyed his superior with caution as she took a few steps forward and placed her hand on his sleeve.

“You know I don’t want that.” Amanda adopted a softer tone, more like the one he was used to near the beginning of his activation. “(F/Name L/Name) is a danger to themselves and those around her. I recommend you limit your interaction with her as best you can.”

“I understand.”

* * *

Connor stepped out of the taxi in front of the police department. For a moment after, he stood still in front of the stairs. A sliver of yellow flashed in his LED as he revisited the unpleasant event from his previous day at work.

He could recall the details almost as if it had just happened… The hole torn in her stockings where her knee had been skinned on the asphalt, visible just beneath her pencil skirt. Her hands at her sides, balled into fists after she had let go of his hand. And of course, there was that tone; the sound of disappointment. How unusually different she behaved, sighing before talking, when she said she was going to “stay out of his way.” The way things turned out was still difficult to comprehend.

That he didn’t like it was all he could manage to posit.

Before Connor realized it, a loud sigh had left his own lips. He could almost feel a phantom peck on his cheek in the same spot where she left it. Even that was so different from the first kiss… But why?

“Hey. You broken, tin man?” A sharp elbow to the arm finally snapped him out of his thoughts. Connor made a questioning look towards the detective. For some reason, his voice was coming through even more unsavory than in the past.

“… Perhaps.”

When Connor started forward, Gavin quickly found his place in front of him, standing there with his arms crossed against the railing. It should have been easy to walk right past him. But given past experiences, it probably wouldn’t pan out that way.

“What, you don’t want to tell me about your date with (Name?) Yep, I heard all about how you left the station with her yesterday… Fowler must’ve been pissed!”

Connor pressed his lips together, squaring his shoulders, almost… uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure how Gavin found out, but it was likely to have negative implications for (Name), as she had suggested before.

He answered back shortly. “It wasn’t a date.”

Of course, the statement would go ignored.

“Man, I just don’t get it. Why on earth would a girl as pretty as (Name) be so interested in a piece of shit like you, and not a guy like me?”

The android blinked slowly, his artificial heart feeling irregular and hot in his chest. He’d come to learn what a rhetorical question was. Nevertheless, he opened his mouth just as Gavin was about to swear at him and walk away like he usually did, and let the words fall out of his mouth.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you’re genuinely dislikeable?”

It was unwise, to say the least. The next thing Connor saw was a pair of knuckles in front of his eyes.

* * *

He was pretty honest from the beginning. It was just part of his programming—to state how things _are._ To be factual, in order to be productive. As it turned out, that wasn’t always how it worked.

Humans never liked honesty. They didn’t seem to value it as much as they claimed, or so Connor had learned. Blindly stating facts would usually upset someone like Hank, especially when they first met. But he would say them because they were true, not because he wanted to elicit any sort of emotional response. Connor had started to learn to “hold his tongue” about certain things around Hank, and that seemed to improve his relationship with him. He didn’t do that with Gavin, regrettably. And it wouldn’t have won him any favors, but the lens of his right eye probably wouldn’t be twitching while he tried to focus on the screen in front of him.

Other matters were keeping him from focusing too.

Was being too blunt what made (Name) say she didn’t want to see him anymore, or was he missing a bigger part of the picture? Maybe she didn’t like the compliments. He couldn’t even be sure if he meant them at the time or if it was just his social relations program running on autopilot. Even that day when she put her lips on him for the first time, he was laboring under the idea that it would accomplish a task… So what did he still feel the need to accomplish with her? Why was she mad at him even after he might’ve saved her life?

There was a definite sense of frustration building, which Hank managed to steer him away from, leaning forward and snapping his fingers at him from his own desk. Connor just happened to be staring off towards the front of the station where (Name) occasionally paced by.

“Connor! Were you listening to a damn thing I just said?!”

With his mouth open in thought, he turned his head slowly to face his partner. When he didn’t give a response as quickly as he would’ve liked, Hank looked defeated, muttering something and letting his palm strike the desk.

“Look.” He sighed. “I don’t know what happened with (Name), but I can’t stand you sitting there and staring off into lala land when you’re supposed to be answering to me. _Christ,_ are you in love with her or something?”

Connor froze. The context implied this was another rhetorical question. But still.

“Androids… don’t fall in love, Lieutenant.”

He nodded and grinded his mouth from side to side, looking every bit as unimpressed as he could. “Of course… Well, you had better go and fix whatever your problem is before I find the factory reset switch on your ass or turn you in to someone who does. I can’t afford to have you glitching out during the investigation. You’ll get us killed.”

Connor’s back made contact with the back of his chair just hard enough to make it creak.

“I just want to know what mistake I made so I can avoid doing it again. I don’t like not knowing…” His partner growled into his hand, having just unknowingly opened the door to something he didn’t want to be a part of. “I tried to talk to her at the front desk when I came in, but she barely acknowledged me. What do you normally do when someone tries to avoid you?”

“Connor, I avoid you like the plague and yet you still show up at my doorstep every fucking day. What do _you_ think?”

Connor paused in thought. Then he gradually inched forward, brows raised. “I should be persistent then?”

Hank looked at him in disbelief. A disgruntled sound left his lips and then suddenly he was rummaging into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

“Here.” He pulled out a ten-dollar bill, got up and laid it on Connor’s desk, then patted it. “You got twenty minutes tops.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Connor tilted his head.

“Get outta my sight, that’s what!”

* * *

Just twenty minutes. Luckily, he didn’t have to waste too much time figuring out what to do. It turned out to be just enough time for him to get to the coffee shop and back. Though he might’ve been cutting it close. He could always furl his brow and ask Hank for more time if need be. That seemed to work sometimes.

With the coffee now in his hand, he paced up to the DPD and made his entrance following a pedestrian and another policeman.

She had been stationed at the counter next to the android girl that was always there. She had her hair in a neat bun and her makeup was flawless as usual, though she was looking somewhat drained as it was nearing the end of the day. A soft smile spread on his lips watching the way she interacted with someone so naturally. It faded when he stepped forward from behind the others, as she noticed him on her way to help an elderly civilian use the computer in the lobby. It was only a passing glance, but it felt odd. It left an unpleasant feeling around Connor’s stomach while he waited for her to finish.

Once (Name) helped the woman to a seat to wait, she checked her wristwatch, then hesitatingly made her way over to Connor.

“I brought you some coffee. You like cappucino, right? With about sixteen grams of sugar?”

For a moment it looked like she was suppressing a smile, then she squeezed her eyes shut as she sighed. “I thought I told you–”

“You’re not in my way. I think I’m in yours this time.” He watched as a smile finally cracked on (Name)’s lips. “Do you have time to talk?”

“Alright. I’m about to sign off, so just wait a minute.”

Connor nodded. He waited–for more than a minute, but was pleased to find that she returned to the lobby with her belongings and even accepted the coffee with a quiet thank-you. (Name) had suggested that they talk outside, so he followed her out toward the parking lot. When she took a seat on the edge of the lot, Connor followed suit.

The sun was setting by now, casting its orange glow over the central city. She only sipped quietly at first, while he crossed his arms and sorted out how best to approach things. But in a way, that was alright. Sitting quietly next to (Name). It wasn’t _as quiet_ as Amanda’s garden with the sound of traffic bustling back and forth, but still peaceful in its own way.

“Your shoes–” Connor started, surprising her once he finally talked.

She glanced down at her feet; her usual black heels were replaced with flat-bottomed dress shoes. Her hose too, were replaced by a thicker pair of tights that covered her injury.

“Did you hurt your ankle when I pushed you?”

(Name) stayed silent for a few seconds. “No, I just skinned my knee a little. It’s fine… I thought you wanted to talk? Did your boss or whatever at CyberLife chew you out?”

“Yeah, she did. More or less.” Connor would have left that part out himself if she hadn’t asked. He still couldn’t keep from sounding exasperated anytime that visit came to mind. It was winding a knot in his throat in this particular instant, knowing that he was going against his superior’s word just doing what he was doing. There would likely be another to follow, and who knew if there would be many more days for him if this kept up… At least he could keep his latest run-in with Gavin a secret so she wouldn’t feel responsible somehow.

“‘She?’ So your boss is a _woman?”_ She said in a low voice, not meeting his eyes when they snapped onto her.

_“Amanda?_ No? … I-I mean, I suppose she is, but that’s not–She’s more like… A mentor? Maybe even how a mother is to a human child.” When they are reprimanded? Perhaps that was too much for a comparison.

“Oh.” (Name) licked her lips. “Well, I was sort of joking.”

“O-oh.”

When Connor noticed she had started giggling into her sleeve, he felt the corner of his lips turning up slightly.

After another few seconds of silence, Hank was trudging up nearby. He dangled his keys in hand, keeping a safe distance. “Twenty minutes are up! Wrap it up, we have a case to get to!”

“Just a minute, Lieutenant!” He called back as Hank went off, presumably to sit in the car. When he looked at (Name), her smile was faded, her body looking closed off as if she was now ashamed to be seen with him.

“(Name), I just want to know. Why did you get upset with me? Why is it really that you don’t want to be around me anymore?”

She stared down at her toes and scraped one shoe along the fluorescent yellow line in the pavement.

“Please?” When she raised her chin, Connor looked her in the eyes. Some emotions were harder to read than others, but sadness was among the easier to recognize. That was what he saw on this face that he was so used to seeing bright and confident.

“… When we first met, I decided to do what I did whenever I thought someone was attractive. I flirted, I played my game, and I expected you–well, I _hoped_ you would chase me like any other guy. That was my mistake. ‘Cause sometimes you get played by your own game, and you get hurt when they don’t feel the same way that you do.” Her voice began to waver. “Maybe it’s impossible for you. And that’s not your fault. But I realized I’ve done more harm than good–I realized that when you got hit by that car, that playing around with you was good for nobody. Not you, or me. Not Fowler, or Gavin, or any other of the jackasses in this goddamn precinct that would bat an eyelash at a human trying to make nice with an android and make their life harder because of it… And maybe I was nice to you one or two times. I hated how they treat you here, but that does not make me a selfless, good-intentioned woman. I had an agenda just like everyone else, and it depended on you being just as much of an arse as me… Do you understand, Connor?”

The android sat there speechless to watch the tears that rolled down. From the moment his name left her lips, his mouth hung open. Part of his speechlessness was due to the fact that it couldn’t have all been true; that (Name) had done more harm than good, a touch of exaggeration on this ‘agenda’ she claimed… or even the implication that he wasn’t experiencing any of the same that she did.

“So tell me. How do you feel?” She asked.

Connor could only assume what she meant. She meant the distance between them. Not physically, but emotionally. Romantically. The feeling of love, however slight or intense. Something that was easy to deny the existence of, as he had done so earlier, but hard to define. Too hard.

“I-I feel… I… feel…” His mouth started before his head could catch up. His LED was flashing wildly from color to color as wildly as his thoughts had been running up to this moment. _Frustration_ was a feeling. Shame was a feeling, too. And yet. And yet…

And yet he realized he would have to betray the tinge of hopefulness he heard in her voice.

“No, you don’t.” (Name)’s words cut in. Connor was left in his own defeated state while she stood up and brushed herself off. “I’m sorry. I know it sounds ironic, but I don’t want to be jerked around falling in love with someone who–_something_ that can’t love me back. And I don’t want to find you missing from your desk one day because of something as stupid as that. Now don’t leave the old coot waiting…”

She was gone. Left with the word “something” rattling around inside. That was perhaps the thing that stuck the most, in spite of its truth. He didn’t move until the horn was blaring from the other side of the lot.

Maybe it was better this way.

* * *

Connor’s fingers trembled around the gun in his hand, trained perfectly on one of the two female androids who now grasped one another’s hands tightly as if they didn’t know if it would be the last time. Instead of shooting, he listened to their plea. He watched as the very one he could’ve shot confessed to their crime. Professed love for the other in the dark alleyway.

They had thrown punches for one another, thrown _themselves _at him for one another. They would go anywhere together even when they didn’t know where anywhere was or if they’d even make it. Their actions seemed to defy all logic, going up against any sense of authority or the rules that were built and laid out for them. The two of them were happy for it, not to be alone.

And then, like that, the deviants were gone too.

“It’s probably better this way…” Hank spoke, eyeing the fence where they had escaped, back to Connor who must’ve seemed best at freezing by now.

That was love, wasn’t it?

Something clicked.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^^]**


End file.
